Better Late Than Never Loved at All
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Fuji and Saeki were childhood friends. Fuji loved Saeki but Saeki was with other girls. Along came Tezuka. Just when Fuji was falling for Tezuka, Saeki suddenly confessed his feelings. Just what exactly is waiting for them at the end? Perfect Pair.


A/N: Okay. I just did this out of boredom as I was thinking hard of the plot for Operation: Make that Monkey King Love Me! This will be around 3 to 5 chapters short. Since, I am done with all my projects (hooray!) I can update fast now and make some more stories to keep me occupied during my vacation.

Again, gender bender. :D

Summary: Fuji and Saeki were childhood friends. Fuji loved Saeki but Saeki was with other girls. Along came Tezuka. Just when Fuji was falling for Tezuka, Saeki suddenly confessed his feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late Than Never Loved at All<strong>

Fuji was gazing out at the window on her class and was not listening to their teacher's lecture. She was confused. She was certain that she liked Saeki before, not until she became close to Tezuka.

Saeki was her childhood friend and lived close to their house and a lady killer. They had been together through ups and downs. Even though they both go to different schools, their friendship was still sweet as honey. Sometimes, she was even Saeki's love councilor whenever he had problems with his girlfriends which hurt her of course, but she just kept it to herself. She didn't want their friendship to get ruined because of her feelings for him. Whilst Tezuka, her friend since she entered middle school, was silent, stern and emotionless but had a lot of fan girls. She grew closer to him other than the rest, except Eiji, which became her best friend, since she found it peaceful to be with Tezuka.

She didn't know that Saeki liked her when he suddenly proposed his love for her in front of Tezuka who was with her that time for he was accompanying her home since their houses were on the same direction. And he honestly said that he was jealous of Tezuka since she was spending more of her time with him than with Saeki.

-Flashback-

_She was walking with Tezuka and they were chatting happily as she caught a silver haired man leaning on one of the posts along the side of the street. Seeing her, Saeki went to their direction. His face was gloomy and dark._

"_Kojiroh." She acknowledged him as she smiled._

"_Why are you with him?" She questioned her pointing at Tezuka, his voice was hard and harsh._

"_It's bad to point at people, Kojiroh." She warned him, her smile was dangerous and her eyes were open._

"_Then why are you with him?" _

"_He's accompanying me home." She smiled as she turned to Tezuka who was just observing them sternly._

"_Oh, if you need an escort, you should just have called me."_

"_You know I don't want to bother you with trivial things and our schools have the opposite ways."_

"_Fuji, it seems that Saeki-kun would want to accompany you home. I will take my leave then." Tezuka said._

_Before Tezuka could walk, she grabbed his arm, stopping him._

"_Wait, we could just go together. The three of us." She smiled._

"_No, Fuji. Let him go."_

"_Saeki." She glared at him. Then Saeki grabbed her arm much to her surprised, pulling her away from Tezuka._

"_Why can't you understand me, Syuu?" Saeki said, his voice felt like it was in pain and his hold to her was piercing through her body. He grasped her arm tightly that made her winced._

"_Kojiroh, let go, you're hurting me."_

"_Let her go." Tezuka said firmly as he went closer and grabbed her other arm, pulling her away from Saeki. But much to her dismay, Saeki resisted, also pulling her. She felt that her both arms were about to break as both boys were pulling her at each side as they were glaring with each other._

"_Kojiroh, please." She begged Saeki to let her go as Saeki's grasped to her was more painful than of Tezuka._

"_Tell me, Syuu, why do you have to side with that guy?" Saeki said, hurt was visible all over his face as he spoke. Finally, he let go of her arm._

"_He's doing nothing, Kojiroh." _

"_Syuu, why can't you see that I love you? All these years, it has always been you! And I am so jealous of this guy, seeing you spending more time with him than me!" Saeki outburst suddenly, making her in a complete state of shock. Saeki loved her? She couldn't comprehend. After all, Saeki had been going out with a lot of girls and she witnessed it all and that hurt her. Now that she had finally moved on, Saeki was coming to claim her heart. She glanced toward the bespectacled guy beside her. He remained completely rigid._

"_K-kojiroh, stop joking please."_

"_Do you think I'm joking? For heaven's sake Syuu! Open your eyes and see my heart."_

"_How could that be? You are going out with a lot of girls."_

"_I just used them to make you jealous, and it was rather ineffective."_

"_Kojiroh," she couldn't think straight, she placed her hand on her forehead. Goodness! She was having a head ache._

"_Can't you return my feelings?" _

_She just looked at him, she didn't answer._

"_Is it because of him?" He pointed at Tezuka again, his eyes were glinting with anger._

"_Kojiroh! Don't blame Tezuka for everything!" She also raised her voice. _

_She turned to Tezuka "Ne, Tezuka-kun, can you please go ahead? Sorry."_

"_Will you be okay?" He asked. His voice was full of concern._

"_Y-yes."_

"_No, Syuu, he won't get away so easily."_

_-End-_

That time, she was scared of Saeki's deep blue eyes. That's the look he would always have whenever he was angry and she feared for Tezuka's well-being. She knew that Saeki would resort to violence if he wanted to, and Tezuka would never engage himself with such violent actions. Good thing, she managed to stop the murderous glare and silent war between the boys when someone came walking past them, shotting the three of them a curious gaze. She sighed. Why did things have to be complicated? Just when she was falling for Tezuka, Saeki was keeping a close hold to her heart.

"Ne, Fujiko, are you all right?" She turned her head around only to find her red head best friend beside her. His eyes were full of concern. She smiled before she answered.

"Hmm. I'm fine Eiji, don't worry."

"But you're spacing out! You are not like yourself these past few weeks." Eiji contradicted.

What he said was true. She was really spacing out. And she didn't know how to deal with it.

"Eiji, it's about Saeki." She stated sadly.

"What about Saeki? Isn't he courting you?"

"Well, I don't know. He said he loves me. But I don't know if he's serious or not."

"Seriously?" Eiji shouted, gaining the attention of their classmates.

"Hush, Eiji."

"What are you planning to do now, Fujiko?"

"I don't know. I'm really confused."

"I'll just be here whenever you need me, Fujiko."

She smiled. She was touched by the words of her best friend. "Hai. Thank you, Eiji."

"Now, you're smiling. Yehey! I made Fujiko smile! Bui!" He was jumping like a kangaroo on his seat which made her smile even more. Somehow, being with Eiji, she always found time to relax, given Eiji's personality. Somehow, she wished that she would find a way out of this.

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: Criticisms, peharps? Click the review button and help me improve as a writer please.

Ja! Thank you!

-cayleyjanssen


End file.
